Bring Me to Life
by LegalanGreenleaf
Summary: HA. Haldir is stricken blind by the poison from an orc arrow. Aragorn attempts to help him overcome this, and their friendship turns to love as Haldir seeks comfort in a familiar spirit.


Bring Me to Life LotR Fan-fic by LegalanGreenleaf Disclaimer: Kiwi bird named Bert: Tweet tweety tweetish tweet. (LotR not owned by her, so go away stupid copyright lawyers!!) Summary: H/A. Haldir is stricken blind by the poison from an orc arrow. Aragorn attempts to help him overcome this, and their friendship turns to love as Haldir seeks comfort in a familiar spirit. A/n: This takes place in the year 2980 of the Third Age. Aragorn is 49 (still in his prime. he lives to be 223. :D).  
  
"Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir (Death to the foes of the Elves)!" The shout rang throughout the valley as thousands of Orcs rushed toward the joined armies of Lothlorien and Greenwood (Mirkwood before the Shadow came). All waited until the foe was in range of either arrows or swords, before plunging into battle. In the hearts of every elf was the hope that this would be the last time they would have to push orcs from Greenwood's borders. A shadow had been growing over the beautiful forest, and the orcs were drawn to it as moths to a flame.  
  
Among those who had traveled from Lorien to help the elves of Greenwood, was Haldir, the captain of Lorien's guard. The archer was tall, and had the blond hair of his people. Bowstring taut, he waited until an orc drew near, aimed, and released, a hiss of air rushing past as the arrow left the string. One after the other, the orcs fell, until the battle was nearly won.  
  
The lull before the end is oft the most dangerous time in a battle; the winning side becomes less alert and near victory begins to go to their heads, even as the other becomes more desperate. Small charms and protections begin to fail, arrow shields as well as others.  
  
Suddenly, a cry went through the lines like fire, "Lorien's captain has fallen!" Haldir had been struck down by an arrow that had pierced his shoulder-guard. While others rounded up the surviving orcs, his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, helped Haldir to a medic tent.  
  
*****  
It was a week or so after the battle that the first signs of poisonous after-effects began to show. Rúmil and Orophin had wandered ahead of Haldir during a patrol of the Northern Border. Haldir walked after them, a bit slower, and not noticing the tree root, tripped. His fall was cut short as Aragorn, who had just stepped onto the path, caught him.  
  
"Haldir," he began, looking at the elf, concern in his gray eyes, "are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," the elf replied evasively, stepping backwards, away from the man. Again, the tree root impeded his progress. Wincing as he collided with the frost-hardened ground, Haldir rubbed furiously at his eyes; parts of the forest were going in and out of focus, a fact that much bothered the archer. ". Maybe not as fine as I thought," he muttered, pushing himself back up, "Diola lle, Dúnadan*, ten' atsaamin. Amin corlle a' Caras Galadhon, vee' ta mavee manka amin toror'ie Demadamin. (Thank you, *Man of the West (Aragorn or Númenorean), for catching me. I'll take you to Caras Galadhon as it looks as if my brothers forgot me.)" Haldir smiled, more to reassure himself that nothing was wrong, than Aragorn.  
  
'He's hiding something from me.' Aragorn thought slowly, following the stumbling elf to the main city of Lorien. When Haldir was about to leave the talan he had led the man to, Aragorn grabbed his wrist. "You mustn't let today's event go unheeded. If only for me, will you see a healer?"  
  
Averting his gaze, Haldir replied, "I did. They said my vision would weave in and out a little, but it would become stable after a few weeks." As he spoke, the room dove and spun around him, mocking his weakness.  
  
"Haldir, you can trust me. For as long as we have known each other I have always confided my fears, now it is your turn." His deep gray eyes locked with Haldir's cerulean ones; boring into him, asking what was wrong.  
  
For a long while they stayed like that, each staring at the other, neither one giving in. Finally, Haldir closed his eyes and turned slightly away from the human. "I must go. Lady Galadrial will see you in the morning. Quel kaima, Dúnadan (sleep well, Man of the West)." Before Aragorn could reply, Haldir was gone, the only substantiation of his departure the gently swaying branches of the next tree. *****  
  
Haldir leaped softly from tree to tree; this was his element, like many other elves, he had a substantial connection to the earth and living things. Reaching his talan, he sank onto the wooden planks and leaned against the bark of the mallorn-tree. "What is happening to me?" he asked of a moth that fluttered happily nearby, "I cannot even confide in Aragorn, one whom I consider a great friend."  
  
How do the mute speak? How can the deaf hear once more? Why do the weak prosper, and the strong perish? These questions I ask of you, When will the blind see? *****  
  
A/n Hope you all liked the first chapter of Bring Me to Life! R&R! LegalanGreenleaf PS: there will be more Haldir blind moments and slashy thoughts next chapter. 


End file.
